Transformation
by Black Moon's Rising
Summary: What happens when a hero becomes his ultimate enemy; is he safe or is he done for? Danny Phantom Fanfic


_Transformation_

 _ **Somebody get me through this nightmare**_ **  
**"The world's leading ghost experts and you couldn't figure out your own son was half-ghost!", "Nobody's going anywhere till its time for you to get blown everywhere!", "Nice try jazz but me my future I'm inevitable!", "You don't get it do ya I'm still here i still exist that means you still turn into me!", "I'll never turn into you NEVER!", "Too weak to escape, and you're too late to save them!", "Good luck Danny, your fate is closing in Ha Ha Ha!"  
AHHHHHHH! Danny jerked up screaming (thankfully not using his ghostly wail),Sam, Tucker ,And Jazz stumbled into Danny's room. "Danny are you okay?!" Sam asked extremely worried. "Yay I'm fine, just a nightmare." Danny replied. "What was it about?" Jazz asked. "It ...it was about Dan." Danny replied with a tone of fear. "Its okay Danny he can't get you." Sam said trying to comfort him. "It wasn't just Dan it was what he said 'Good luck Danny your fate is closing in'." Danny replied, again with a tone of fear. "You know that actually is kinda creepy!" Tucker said. "Well we best get to school." Jazz said as she exited the room.  
 _ **I can't control myself**_

"Hooray more homework, I don't have time for this!" Danny cried. "Its okay Danny its not that hard." Tucker said with a calm yet convincing tone. "Yay thats what you think, its math!" Danny replied. "Hey Fenton!" Dash shouted across the hall. "What do you want Dash, I'm not in the mood." Danny replied. "To bad Fenton I need something to take my anger out...," Dash was cut off by an ecto-plasmic blast, "I told you i wasn't in the mood!" Danny shouted with a tone of severe anger. "DANNY!WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sam yelled at Danny with a look of sympathy for Dash. "Dash are you okay?" Tucker asked helping the football player off the ground. "No,no I not okay I think I'm bleeding." Dash replied with a faded voice before passing out. "What in blazes is going on out here!" Lancer asked curious to know what was going on. "That is none of your concern old man!" Danny replied with a malevolent tone."whats wrong with him?" Lancer asked very confused why Dash was on the ground and bleeding."Don't worry Lancer will figure it out, right now you should take Dash to the hospital." Sam said. "Alright Miss Manson I will do that." Lancer replied.  
 _ **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**_  
"DANNY!" Sam yelled at him with anger in her eyes. "What! I'm not in the mood." Danny asked obviously annoyed. "You just shot Dash and now hes in the hospital, Whats wrong with you please tell me!" Sam asked both confused, angry, and worried. "Um Danny...you look...uh like...Dan!" Tucker said with fright and confusion in his eyes. "WHAT! NO THIS...THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE I CAN'T...," Danny lost consciousness and fell to the ground only to be moved to a safer place and left there.  
 _ **No one will ever change this animal I have become**_  
"We need to find Clockwork maybe he can help Danny." Sam told Tucker with a tone full of hope. "Oh now why would you need Clockwork, to help me, Ha hardly! A malevolent voice had said with no signs of mercy. Sam and Tucker turned around to see a ghost boy in a hazmat suit with black pointed gloves,white pointed boots, and red eyes. "What do you want with us Danny?!" Tucker asked angrily. "I want you dead, problem with that?" Danny replied with a caliginous tone. Danny shot shards of ice at Sam and Tucker along with ecto-plasmic blasts. Some of the shards and blasts had managed to scathe the two young ghost hunters, but never manged to fully hit either of them. Finally they got the weapon they needed, Surprise. "Actually yes and we won't be dying today, Tucker said with a trickful voice,NOW SAM!" finally they had caught Danny.  
 _ **I can't escape this hell**_  
"Okay so we have Danny now let us go and find Clockwork." Tucker said. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" cried a muffled voice from the thermos of which now holds Danny. "NO! You're a monster and you were trying to kill us, you probably still are thinking about killing us." Sam replied with a small chuckle. Finally they had arrived at Clockworks tower, Clockwork heard a knock at the door and went to get it, "Sam, Tucker what are you here?" Clockwork asked politely, confused. Sam handed Clockwork the thermos "Is this what I think it is?" Clockwork said. "If you mean a corrupted ghost boy than yea." Sam replied. Clockwork opened the thermos and out came a young fourteen year old ghost boy with blueish skin, a black and white hazmat suit that happened to look like his twenty-four year old self's suit, a fanged smile, red eyes, flaming hair, pointed ears, and a cape of black and white. "Now you let me out." Danny said, a fanged smile appeared upon his face. Tucker looked at Danny for a second and realized he had a forked tongue, he walked over to Danny and pulled on his tongue. "When did you get this?" Tucker asked both fascinated and disgusted. "I don't know, now will you please let go of my tongue?!" Danny replied. "Pretty sharp fangs you got too." Tucker said admiring Danny's fangs. "TUCKER ENOUGH, BEFORE I FREAKIN KILL YOU!" Danny yelled sounding very angry and annoyed. "Daniel calm down." Clockwork said. "Ah ha ha ha ha I won't calm down in till they're dead! You can't fix me and you know it, if want to try i wish you luck!" Danny replied and started hysterically laughing and made a portal out of the ghost zone. "Great he escaped!" Tucker said. "Good, that gives me time." Clockwork replied. "Time for what?" Sam asked confused on what the time master was trying to say. "I can fix him, just not completely." Clockwork replied. "Fix him how exactly?" Tucker asked. "I can return him to a hero." Clockwork replied with a tone of dignity. "Great will go find him and return him for you." Sam replied with a spark of hope in her voice.  
 _ **tame this animal**_  
Back in Amity Park Danny was shooting shards of ice and ecto-blasts here and there, using his ghostly wail just to tear down buildings and scare innocent people. Eventually the other Fentons made out with their gear, soon the Guys In White made it out with their gear, but Danny was just too powerful the Danny they knew was currently lost in the thought of world domination by destruction. "Danny whats wrong with you we're your family not your enemy!" Jazz shouted to her younger brother. "You're my enemy now!" Danny replied. "Just what do you think your doing Danny?" A feminine voice had called to him from behind Danny turned around only to see that Sam was standing there accompanied by Tucker who had the thermos in his hands. "We're going to make you a hero again." Tucker said holding the thermos that Danny was re-captured in. "Were are you taking Danny?" Jazz asked curious to know where they were taking her little brother. "Clockwork, hes a friend." Sam replied Cheerfully. "Who's Clockwork?" Maddie asked Jack who just shrugged at the question.  
At the clock tower Clockwork was finishing the potion he created to fix Danny, when Sam And Tucker came into the room "Did you catch Danny from his destructive rampage in Amity Park?" Clockwork asked. "How did you know he was destroying our city, his city, never mind don't answer that question." Sam replied harshly. "I finished the potion, let him out." Clockwork said politely. Sam opened the thermos letting Danny out, "Timeout!" Clockwork shouted as he splashed the potion in Danny's face. "Time-in!" Clockwork shouted again. Danny fell to the floor his friends walked over to check if their best friend was okay. "Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yay I'm okay, I kinda got a headache though." Danny replied with no signs of malevolence in his voice. "Daniel? Are you okay?" Clockwork asked the 14-year old ghost boy. "Yay, I'm okay thanks Clockwork, wait is my hair moving?!" Danny asked both confused and freaked. "Actually yeah its moving and you got fangs, and a forked tongue!" Tucker replied. "What do you mean, I don't understand, whats so funny?" Danny said confused. Sam found a mirror and showed Danny his reflection. AHHHHH Danny screamed and jumped at his reflection. "WHY DO I LOOK LIKE DAN!" Danny cried with a tone of confusion. "My potion could not change you back to your original look but it at least gave us back the Daniel we know." Clockwork said "But...but I still don't understand." Danny replied. "Its okay, its better we not tell you what happened." Sam told Danny. "Except for the fact that you put Dash in the hospital." Tucker said with a tone of apathy. "I did, how?" Danny asked confused and worried. "You shot him with an ecto-plasmic blast." Tucker replied still with a tone of apathy. "Lets just go home guys." Sam said with a sleepy tone  
 _He'll return to the side of evil I know he will, you were wrong Clockwork, Danny was right you can't fix him, us, You never did understand him, us, you...never...will! Ah ha ha ha!_


End file.
